


Fem!Levi x Fem!Eren

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clit Play, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, Girl x Girl, Punishment, Scissoring, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets into a fight and Levi takes it into her own hands to punish her with our hurting her pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem!Levi x Fem!Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought the Fandom need more of this~ Enjoy ;)

"Eren my office now!" Levi's low monotone voice filled the room. Everyone in the dinning hall sat in silence knowing Levi was more then pissed off at Eren.

Eren got up from the floor and followed Levi to her office. She followed the other to her office. Her head hanging down in shame. She knew that she was going to be punished for getting in a fight but not just a fight. She was going to get in more trouble for getting into a fight with a boy.

Levi opened the door to her office. She let Eren walk in first and slammed the door once she got in. Eren sat down awkwardly in one of the chairs. Levi sat down behind desk and leaned back in her chair.

"You do understand why you are in here?" Levi asked her voice a bit more calmer then before.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Eren stuttered. She still didn't look up at her superior officer.

"Look up when you speak!" Eren's head snapped up quickly at Levi's order. The older woman rubbed her temples in frustration. "You do know how 'un-lady like' fighting a male is? It's repulsive! You are in my squad and in my squad you shall not even think about fighting! I have a reputation on the line as Lance Corporal! What if you accidentally turned into a titan!? I would have had to kill you right then and there! What even lead to your little scuffle with Jean? Was he hitting on your over protective sister again?"

"W-Well, you see, C-Corporal... He was um..." Eren didn't know how to start the story off. Jean wasn't hitting on her sister again. He was hitting on Eren. Maybe he was trying to make her sister jealous. Either way she didn't like it.

"You can't even tell me the reason why without stuttering!" Levi got up from her desk chair and stood in front of Eren. "What am I gonna do with you? I would hate to give you a punishment that involves having to bruise up a pretty little face of yours~" Levi lend in closer to the younger girl's face till they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Eren fidgeted in her seat. She wanted to lean in and kiss the other woman but she was a bit distracted by Levi's breath against her lips. Levi chuckled and ran her hands threw Eren's long brown hair.

"I would give you a months worth of cleaning but were is the fun in that?" Levi straddled Eren's lap. Eren's green-blue eyes filled with lust as she wrapped her arms around Levi's small waist. Eren leaned in and kissed her superior officer. The kisses started off gentle and sweet but quickly escalated to rough needy kisses. Both of the women felt a warm moist want in between their legs. Levi was the first one to make a move. She slipped a hand in between Eren's legs and started rubbing her threw her white pants. Eren gasped in surprise at the older woman's touch.

"You're already soaking wet and I have barely touched you~" Levi whispered against the teens ear before undoing some of Eren's belts and slipping her hand down Eren's pants and panties. Eren moans softly as her clit started to be rubbed.

"Corporal~ ah! Corporal~!" Eren moaned in chants. 

"You're adorable, Eren~" Levi whispered against her ear and smirked. Eren turned he head to the side to hide her embarrassment. "Don't hide that pretty face of yours from me. I want to see that face when you cum~" Eren didn't want to cum before Levi. She moved her hands down Levi's body and rubbed her threw her pants. Levi groaned quietly and bite her lip not wanting Eren to know that she enjoyed it.

Eren panted against Levi's neck. Letting Levi touch her clit wasn't enough for Eren. She wanted more. Eren didn't know went Levi had taken off the rest of her belts and jacket and her own clothes as well. Eren untied Levi's cravat and unbuttoned her shirt. Eren stared at the older woman's chest. For being small she had very good sized breasts.

Levi smirked and chuckled. "Like what you see Eren~?" The teenage girl nodded her head slowly as she took off Levi's bra (she only wore it when she was at HQ) exposing the pink nipples. Eren latched on to one of Levi's nipples and started sucking on it roughly. Levi gasped in surprise not expecting the teen to do that.

"Ah~! Oh don't you even try to take control!" Levi said with dominance in her voice. The older woman pushed Eren down onto the floor and ripped off the teens pants. Eren squirmed around on the ground as Levi pinned her hands above her head. "You're so cute, Eren~ You have a pretty pussy too~" Levi spread opened Eren's legs to get a better look as the teens eyes widen at the words coming out of Levi's mouth and her cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment and turned her head away.

"I said 'Don't hide your face from me.' Right? So look straight at me." The black haired woman said unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off along with her panties. Eren stared at her Corporal's body. She wanted to touch it and kiss her all over. 

"Now Eren let's get to the fun part~" Levi smirked. She threw her one of her legs over Eren's and pressed their clit's together. Eren gasped at the warm moist feeling of there clit's being pushed together. Eren rubbed their clit's together experimentally and both of them gasped as pleasure shot up there bodies. Levi took control of the situation and rubbed them together at a fast pace.

"You like that don't you Eren?" Levi gasped out and moaned. Eren's eyes rolled back in pleasure and moaned loudly in response. Levi chuckled. "I find it funny how you say you're not easy but then when I got close to your face you were the first one to lean in and kiss me~"

Eren was to lost in her own pleasure to respond and her moans getting louder with each thrust of their hips. "Ah~! L-Levi~! Please~! M-Mo-More~!" The teen moaned loudly as Levi thrusted her hips faster and rougher.

"Ah! I bet you will cum soon~..." Levi panted out. The older woman listened for a response but The teen girl could only moan and beg. She was to lost in her own pleasure to even think. That made Levi chuckle. 

"I think I-I'm gonna~ aha~! I'm g-gonna.. Nnnnngh~ Ah~!" Eren moaned as she arched her back and came. 

The feeling of Eren's hot cum agains Levi clit was enough to make her cum as well. They both lay on the floor panting. Eren crawled up to Levi to put her head on Levi's chest. Levi didn't mind it. She played with the long brown hair of the teen girl as Eren ran her fingers threw the slight undercut of Levi's bobbed short black hair.

"So what did you learn from your punishment today, Eren?" Levi's breathing went back to normal and her voice was back to the same monotone pitch.

"Don't fight because then Corporal Levi will give you a 'bad' punishment." Eren said sarcastically. It made Levi smirked.

"Good girl. Now get dressed and clean up before people start to wondering were you went." Levi said and smacked Eren's head to get her moving.

"Ouch! Yes ma'am." Eren got up off the floor and started to get dressed. Levi got up as well and got dressed. Eren started to clean the mess on the floor then Levi grabbed her ass.

"By the way, Jäger. Your mine now~" Levi purred in Eren's ear and walked out the room.


End file.
